Realization
by chaicherokee
Summary: This is what I imagine happened before the wedding, but after the storm. I do not own any rights to the characters based off Catherine Marshall's book. This was written for entertainment purposes.
1. Chapter 1

_In my versions, Fairlight hasn't died...Christy has just came from David's bunkhouse. Tears were still streaming down her face. She had never wanted to hurt David, but she couldn't marry a man she didn't love. This is my version of what happened between this night and the wedding._

As Christy entered the mission house, Miss Alice looked up in surprise, taking in the young woman's tear-stained face. "Christy, is thee alright?" She asked with a voice full of concern. Christy looked at Miss Alice. She started to open her mouth to tell her everything, but all that came out was a choked sob. She turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

Alice started to go after her but just as she stood up and pushed her chair in, David entered, looking very angry. He threw a letter onto the table, looked at Alice and said, "That's my resignation. All of my belongings will be packed by tomorrow evening and I will be gone." Then he left without another word as Alice stood there stunned. What was going on? Deciding to talk to Christy first, she headed up the stairs.

Christy was laying on her bed and sobbing into her pillow when she heard a small knock at the door. "Come in." She said, barely above a whisper. Since she knew it was Miss Alice, she didn't bother looking up. She took and deep breath and started to explain everything. "When Neil and I were riding, I was so thrilled that my best friend was finally back home. We got off our horses and had a little conversation and then he confessed that he loved me. I started to smile and then remembered David and I got very defensive. I ran. He caught up to me and then lightening struck and the horses ran off. He led me to a cabin, so we could stay safe and dry. He kissed me while I was there. I wanted to give in but I pulled away and slapped him. That wouldn't have been fair to David. I ran again, fell and rolled down a hill, twisting my ankle. Then after we got back to the cabin, we talked again, but soon, I had a fever. I heard him praying. I realized he really did love me. I wanted to tell him that I truly did love him too, but I couldn't talk." She gasped and started crying again. Alice sat beside her and tried to soothe her.

"Christy, it seems to me that thee is finally learning to listen to thy heart. I don't understand why thee is crying though. Surely thee got to talk to Neil before he dropped you off this morning." Christy swallowed a couple times to hold back her tears and turned to Miss Alice.

"Oh Miss Alice, I wish I could have. I tried to tell him but he walked away. When he was carrying me back to the mission, I felt so comfortable in his arms and I started to drift asleep. I woke up when David called my name. David took me form Neil, and then stumbled. Neil ran up to catch me and I realized I needed to walk. I couldn't let either carry me. I knew I loved Neil, but I was engaged to David. I just gave David back his ring. I know he hates me. But I would rather him hate me now, than hate me later and us get divorced. I never got to speak to Neil, and now I fear it is too late. He doesn't know how I feel."

Alice pulled Christy's shoulders to get her to look at her. "Christy, I know for a fact that the doctor doesn't leave for three more days. Thee has more than enough time to go to him and confess thy love. Go tomorrow morning, bright and early. But for now, rest. Sleep on these new feelings." Alice patted Christy's shoulder and stood up to leave.

"Miss Alice?"

Alice turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you. Talking to you always helps a lot."

"Thee is very welcome Christy. Now sleep and I shall see thee in the morning." Alice left the room and Christy rolled over, only to fall into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Christy awoke the next morning, she had hope. She quickly dressed and went downstairs to find Alice and Ruby Mae at the table. Ruby Mae jumped up and grabbed a plate of food from the kitchen. "Miz Christy, Miz Alice said you was leaving early so I went ahead and made ya a plate of pancakes."

"Thank you Ruby Mae, but I really don't have time right now." Christy gave a half smile to her and then turned towards Alice. "I'm just going to get it over with. I'll be back later." Then Christy turned to the door and walked out to saddle her horse. When she got to the barn, the horse was already saddled and ready to go. "Miss Alice is so kind to do all this for me." She mounted Prince and started to ride toward Neil's cabin.

Once she got there, someone was on the porch but it wasn't Neil. "Hello! Is the doctor here?"

The young man walked down the steps. "Hi. I'm Harold Wade. I work with Dr. MacNeill. I would assume you to be Miss Huddleston. Neil has described you enough that I can tell just by glancing at you. He went for a walk by the river. I don't know that he will talk to you though. He was pretty upset yesterday when he arrived. But you're more than welcome to try."

"Thank you Dr. Wade. I appreciate it." Christy turned and walked down the path to the river. When she got there, she noticed Neil standing off in the distance. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking down into the river. Praying? Crying? She didn't know. But the only way to find out was to get closer. She walked forward.

"Can I help you Miss Huddleston?" Neil asked, not even looking up. Christy stopped in her tracks.

"How did you know it was me? I haven't seen you look up from the water since I got here."

Neil turned. "I told you yesterday that I was in love with you. I know what your footsteps sound like. The wind carried your scent before I could even hear your footsteps. Why are you here Christy?"

She took a deep breath. "You were right Neil. I do share the same feelings. I do love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. And it might be too late, but I wanted to let you know that I gave David his ring back. The only man I want to marry is you. Please forgive me for being so blind." Christy looked down at her feet. She couldn't look Neil in the eye. Not after all that's happened.

She heard him take a few steps toward her. Neil tugged Christy's chin up, forcing her to look at him. "You really gave Grantland back his ring?"

"Yes. Last night."

Neil's face broke into a huge grin and he took Christy's hands in his. "And you're sure you love me? You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. I've been so blind. But I know now that I love you. I love you with all my heart."

"Well then Miss Huddleston," Neil said as he dropped to one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course, Neil! I would love to become your wife!" Neil stood up, hugged Christy and started spinning her around in his arms. Then he stopped and took a small leather pouch from his vest pocket. "Oh Neil. It's beautiful." Inside the pouch, nestled in white satin, laid a ring. The band was silver and in the middle was a square diamond. Around the square diamond and down both sides of the ring, were smaller diamonds. It looked expensive and Christy couldn't help but wonder if it was real.

"It was my great great grandmothers. It's been passed down every generation since. The diamonds are all real. My mother mailed it to me years ago, when I was engaged to Margaret. But I couldn't bring myself to give it to her. It just didn't feel right. But everything about giving this to you is right. I feel it in my heart. I love you Christy Huddleston." Neil put the ring on Christy's finger and stood up. It was a perfect fit. "Look at that. I don't even need to get it adjusted for you. This is just a sign that we belong together. I had the small diamonds added in so it would be different and special for you, but still hold the family tradition of it being passed down." He smiled sweetly down at Christy.

"Neil, I love it. I'm honored to wear it."

"Okay Lass, just so I don't get slapped again, may I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask. Now I'm yours to kiss whenever you want." Christy smiled up at him as he leaned down. Their lips met and sparks flew. Christy felt her knees starting to go weak. Neil must have felt it to because he pulled her against him, as if supporting her from falling. When the kiss ended, Christy was light headed and a bit dizzy. She leaned her head against Neil's chest and let out a content sigh.

Neil had no idea how long they stood just holding each other, nor did he care. This morning her was planning on leaving Cutter Gap and never coming back, as there were too many memories of Christy here. Now he knew he could stay, and move back home to take care of the people that were so dear to his heart. And he would have a companion.

Christy pulled back. "I'll have to call my mother and let her know. And we need to start planning the wedding. After all this time, I don't want to wait very long to be your wife."

"I need to go back to Baltimore, Christy. I have to turn in my resignation and get all of my belongings. I'll stay as I planned for three more days. And then I will leave for two and be back here. Will that be okay?"

Christy gave a little pout. "That will be fine. I'll miss you for those two days though. We weren't even engaged these past three months and I missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too, Lass, more than you know. Now let's get back to the cabin. Harold will be glad to hear that you're finally mine. I must have driven him crazy talking about you every day in the lab." Both of them laughed and then headed hand-in-hand back to Neil's Cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Christy and Neil were riding back to the mission. She had stayed at his cabin for a cup of tea and learned about Dr. Wade. He seemed like a charming man. She found he had 2 children and a wife. She was shocked to learn that he planned to move his family to El Pano. This thought made her happy though. Maybe between Dan, Miss Alice, Dr. Davis and Dr. Wade, she wouldn't have to be left alone as much as Margaret was. But that wouldn't matter anyway, because Christy wasn't Margaret; She had the heart of the mountains.

Alice heard laughing. She looked throught the window and saw Christy and Neil racing to the mission. She smiled and went inside, knowing that Neil must have proposed again and Christy finally accepted. About ten minutes later, Christy came inside and after she shut the door behind her, she leaned back against it with a smile on her lips. Alice stared expectingly at Christy waiting to hear everything. Christy looked at Alice and opedn her mouth just as the misison door flew open. David stood in the entryway and glowered at Christy before throwing an envelope on the table and then stomped back outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, I hope David doesn't plan to keep acting this way. I don't love him in the way that he wants me to." Christy stated as Alice opened the letter. Alice finished reading and put the letter back on the table.

"If David is being serious, thee will not have to deal with him acting this way. This is his resignation." Alice put her head in her hands. "He plans to leave in a week so I will have to help Dr. Ferrand find a replacement by then."

"This is all my fault," Christy sobbed, "I don't want to drive him away from here! Why can't we just work this out?"

"Give him some space this week Christy. He may change his mind yet. I know thee didn't mean to, but he is hurting right now. Anger may be his only way to release it. Perhaps thee should go visit thy parents?"

"Yes that's a good idea. My mother and I can start planning my wedding and it will give me something to think of while Neil is away in Baltimore."

"Ah, so he did ask thee?" Alice asked with a twinkle in her eye. Christy's smile could have melted and iceberg.

"Yes. Yes he did ask me. Unlike with David, I didn't have to hesitate to answer him. I know I love him with my entire soul."


End file.
